Demetria Mandou Flores
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Para Demetria Blackwell :: "Se me chamasses de manhã, correria com pés despidos de cansaço. Não houve o teu chamado, olhos fecharam, cheios de vigília" Leda Sylvia Szochalewicz :: •


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Sinopse: **_"Se me chamasses de manhã, correria com pés despidos de cansaço. Não houve o teu chamado, olhos fecharam, cheios de vigília" (Leda Sylvia Szochalewicz)  
_**Gênero: **Descubra você mesmo.  
**Casal/Casais: **Descubra você mesmo.  
**Presente para: **Minha querida quase-esposa Demetria.  
**Trilha sonora, enquanto escrevia essa fanfic: **_"Uns Versos"_, Adriana Calcanhotto. Nome do CD: Publico.

**Demetria Mandou Flores**

_"Praga, 30 de Julho de 2009_

_Querido Ai Koimomiji, estou lhe mandando esta porca e mal escrita carta para lhe desejar as maiores felicitações de todo o meu coração para que seus dezessete anos sejam um pouco mais adociacados e brilhantes como as estrelas no céu japonês. Logo irá fazer dezoito anos, e poderá ser preso! Muito legal, não é? _

_Sei como você gostaria muito de estar aqui comigo em Praga. Você falara tanto desta cidade quando ela aparecera pela primeira vez na televisão, quando a conferência de astrologia estava decidindo se Plutão seria 'rebaixado' ou não para um Planeta Anão. Até lembro que perguntara com ansiedade para nosso professor de geografia sobre a cidade, quanto este disse que tivera vindo para cá. E eu ri muito com a cara que você fizera quando ele disse apenas que aqui havia somente torres!"_

Nostálgica lembrança cobria a face da garota. Um sorriso, quase virando um riso leve, se fez com tal lembrança. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se novamente no que estava fazendo. Olhou para o papel de carta em que estava escrevendo aquelas poucas palavras. Voltou a escrever.

_"É verdade o que ele disse: Aqui há várias torres, mas a arquitetura e as paisagens, inclusive a do Castelo de Praga, são lindíssimas! Tirei várias fotos de alguns lugares que você iria achar bonito, mas não irei enviar-lhe por esta porca carta. Terá que esperar até eu voltar para o Japão e poderemos vê-las juntos!_

_E, para um pouco de sua raiva e grande inveja, fiz viagens para todos os lugares que estão localizados os castelos do seu querido e 'amado' Conde Drácula. É uma lástima que não consegui encontrá-lo, muito menos sua esposa, a primordiosa Condessa Drácula, entre alguns dos castelos que eu visitara. Mesmo assim, estas serão lembranças que eu sempre irei guardar. E, assim como eu disse sobre as fotos de Praga, terá de ter paciência até eu voltar para o Japão. _

_Também fiz outras viagens para os lugares que qualquer pessoa vai. Não irei falar sobre eles nesta carta tão mal feita. Lugares como esses estão banalizados demais. Hoje em dia esses lugares viraram lugares tão comuns que o capitalismo podre e fétido tomara conta completamente dele."_

Parou mais uma vez de escrever. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, tocando o papel com seus lábios e a ponta de seu nariz. Seus ombros subiram e apoiou as mãos na nuca, apertando-a. Respirou fundo e tranquilamente. Levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor: O quarto, quase escuro, se não fosse pelos feixes de luz que a persiana deixava entrar. Era tudo simples e quase tudo era feito de madeira escura e antiga. Ficou um tempo vislumbrando a ambiente em que estava. Voltou a olhar para a carta. Aquela seria sua última pausa.

_"Encontrei seu tão amado e tão querido irmão aqui, em Praga. Foi semana passada esse ocorrido. Ele disse que... Que... Que aquele homem de cabelo rosa... Aquele insano, irmão do loirinho que sempre fica com seu irmão. Sabe quem são, não é? Continuando o decorrer da estória. Ele disse que esse homem queria vir aqui para Praga, ver como era tudo e sair um pouco do roteiro que todo o turísta sem cultura faz. _

_Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava mentindo. Ele sabia que eu estava aqui. Ele queria me ver. Comunicar notícias do Japão, e aproveitara para comunicar notícias suas. Eu __realmente__ quero que você me perdoe, do fundo do seu imenso e introvertido coração, mas... _

_Mas eu dei um tapa na cara dele. Não duvído que aquela marca, mesmo já saindo, ainda esteja lá: Pulsando e doendo, como um sinal de culpa e de minha raiva descontrolada. Me perdoe, Ai, por favor. _

_Depois disso saí um pouco de Praga e voltei para a Transilvânia, para rever o castelo de verão do Conde Drácula. Encontrei seu irmão novamente lá. Desta vez não teve nenhuma troca de farpas, nenhum atrito sequer. Somente o silêncio entre nós dois. Aquele silêncio surgido do abismo, daquele tapa, cujo som deste ainda ecoava em minha mente. Demoramos para trocar uma palavra um com o outro, mas no final fomos tomar um chá num local perto do castelo. Conversamos pouco e depois nos despedimos. Voltei para cá e parecia que eu vegetei depois do ocorrido. Escrevi vários textos, para sua alegria, e acho que conseguirei montar um livro de contos que esses textos que eu escrevi. Deu em um total aproximado de 150 páginas. Um ótimo número para quem ficou quase 5 dias escrevendo, não? Estou exausta, quase sumindo desta existência, porém tenho forças o suficiente para escrever esta porca carta para você, meu querido. _

_Não sei quando voltarei para o Japão. Parece que meu tempo aqui ainda não acabou. Tenho medo de voltar e ver a reação de todos ao ter consciência de minha bruta volta. Eu, como lhe disse uma vez, tenho um absurdo medo de matar algum deles. Minha mente estava divagando enquanto escrevia como uma condenada. Divagava sobre nossos momentos juntos, sobre o que passamos"_

As lágrimas começavam a sair daqueles belos olhos. Os cabelos negros começavam a cobrir a face dela. Não, não podia parar agora. Tinha que terminar a carta! Mesmo as lágrimas caindo no papel, e este absorvendo cada gota de dor dela, ela tinha que terminar!

_"Sobre o nosso casamento. Um casamento que durou... Quanto tempo durou? Não importa. Espero que ainda tenhamos pelo menos mais um ciclo carnal de vida. Quero muito tentar novamente esta relação tão cheia de amores, tristezas, primaveras, invernos..._

_Como um alguém, que não me recordo, disse uma vez: 'Amor é rio de fogo em neve convertido'. É assim que foi nosso casamento: Um fogo fluía por toda uma floresta de nossos corações, e o destino jogou um grande nevasca na floresta, e agora ele convertido está em neve. Mas a nevasca já passou, e agora em fogo reconverteu o rio e a floresta descongelada voltou a viver. _

_Uma pergunta, para finalizar esta porca e mal escrita carta: Você ainda está com a sua aliança? _

_Assim como no começo, desejo-lhe um feliz aniversário! Feliz dezessete anos, meu querido e amoroso Ai Koimomiji! _

_P.S.: Não esqueça de dizer a seu querido avô que eu mandei um 'oi', está bem?" _

A porta, também de madeira escura e bem rústica, fez com que a garota virasse a cabeça. Era ele.

- Pode entrar. - respondeu fria e seca a oculta pergunta dele. Enquanto a porta se abria, ela pega a carta, dobra-a e a põe no envelope branco. Com a caneta tinteiro que escrevera a carta apenas escreveu a nome do remetente, seu nome e o endereço de onde a carta vinha.

- Já está pronta a cartinha de amor para meu irmãozinho? - parado e encostado no batente da porta, com uma cara de deboche. Deu um riso e recebeu como resposta o olhar de reprovação da garota. - ...

- Um pedido de desculpas viria à calhar agora. - virou aos poucos o resto do corpo para ele. Estava sentada numa cadeira sem apoio para as costas.

- Me dê um bom motivo para pedir.

- Não darei: É tão desnecessário gastar palavras com você, que você mesmo terá que usar sua mínima inteligência para descobrir o perfeito motivo.

Falava, apenas deixando um pouco de sua raiva escapar através das palavras. Saiu da cadeira, pegou um cordão, cor de cobre, e pegou uma flor, a mais bela que havia, no vaso com água que estava na mesa em que passara todo o tempo escrevendo. Secou a parte do cabo da flor que estava molhado, pegou o cordão e amarrou a flor envolta da carta, bem firme para que não soltasse e caísse no caminho. Deu um laço simples, bem bonito, e entregou a carta para o homem. O homem riu pela grande ironia que aquela flor representava para o irmão e uma de suas frases filosóficas que o próprio irmão compôs.

- Um crisântemo? E ainda por cima branco!? - o homem riu um pouco mais.

- Como ele diria: "Os crisântemos escurecem e queimam em sua própria impureza"

- Está bem, está bem! - deu um sorriso típico de seu ser e assim que a garota entregou-lhe a carta, proferiu suas últimas palavras ao ter a porta fechando atrás dele - Direi a meu irmãozinho que Demetria mandou flores.

Encarou a porta marrom, quase negra, a sua frente por mais alguns minutos desde que ele se foi. Ela retirou do bolso uma aliança de ouro branco e pôs no dedo. Junto as duas mãos e dirigiu-as aos lábios. Beijou a aliança com o mais profundo amor que podia e caiu aos chãos de joelho. As lágrimas não paravam de sair.

**Fim**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A.: **

Wow! Eu acho que essa daqui ficou boazinha! (OMG! Milagre!) Eu tentei fazer já dois presentes para a Deme-chan, mas eu sempre deixava incompleto e tinha preguiça enorme de continuar! A primeira era uma fanfic KiraxBara/KiraxSuigin. A segunda era baseada no vídeo "Draw with me", e eu iria usar de personagens nós dois. Essa agora também tem nós dois como personagens. Espero que ela goste e que ela fique feliz com a representação dela que eu fiz através dessa fanfic! Espero que esteja bem fiel a você, Deme-chan! ^^

Deixei vários "buracos" na fanfic, e eu fiz de propósito! Quem me conhece bem sabe quem é meu irmão, o que aconteceu para eu e ela estarmos separados (ou não), e o próprio final em si. E quem já lê minhas fanfics, já vai matar a charada sobre o gênero principal e sobre o que aconteceu comigo (Olha a dica aê, minha gente!).

Bem... Espero que tenham gostado muito dessa fanfic! Reviews são muito bem aceitas, por favor, não esquecam de comentar! ;-; *autor com baixo nível de reviews por fanfic* E eu espero que tenha gostado de seu presente, Deme-chan! ^^

Sayo! o/

P.S.: Para quem não sabe, Praga fica na República Checa.

_Data de começo e término: 25 de Junho de 2009 _


End file.
